onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fdcastro
Misuse of Site Please read in conjuction with your recents edits to Kalifa. Please also note the use of fanart if forbidden unless you have the orginal owners premission or it will count as stealing. --One-Winged Hawk 11:12, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Images Okay not a telling off. Its just a note that its best not to cram too many images in one place. A few here and there = thats fine. Many here and there = concerns. Images on the site are suppose to be used under the free image use guide lines and rules... If you h ave too many on a page it brings the page into question. --One-Winged Hawk 06:02, 31 July 2008 (UTC) You just made my day... Thats one use of our templates! X-D --One-Winged Hawk 20:50, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Note Okay, galleries aren't allowed on user pages (we are not a webhost). Please don't add categories to your user page that aren't meant for user pages. Same with templates. You can make your own for your own stuff, but don't use the current ones for your own use. Your edits are confusing. Do you need a sandbox? Heres one if you do (transfer it onto your user page). User:Fdcastro/Fdcastro's sanbox If you have problems, ask for help. Someone will give you a hand with anything confusing. --One-Winged Hawk 21:55, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Strike 1 of 3 Okay you clearly don't seem to want to followthe warnings of uplading images, so now you start loosing strkes every time you upload dodgey images. That Zoro Vs Sanji sprite image... Wa made by one fan for another on (I think) Arlong Park. We don' have premission to upload it here and you should not be uploading fanart at all. You've had the warnngs about your images, heres your first strike out of three. Don't ignore this plese, two more and you'll be banned. --One-Winged Hawk 08:05, 7 August 2008 (UTC) And don't add pictures from the manga that is translated into spanish, that ticks us english readers a bit, use english ones. Thank you. Joekido 05:09, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Query ¿habla usted español? --One-Winged Hawk 08:18, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Muy listo, el Angel, prehaps que él nos comprenderá en inglés Joekido 08:25, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Strike 2 of 3 Missed the rumours you left on Ace's page about his bounty. Since your now recieveing warnigns this has to count. You have one strike left. --One-Winged Hawk 17:18, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :BTW, consider reading the Mythbusters page. --One-Winged Hawk 17:19, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Overloading Images, Wrong Images, and other stuff Okay, I think I have to tell you this because I don't think you are getting it. While you do provide some contributions like images once in awhile, a majority of your contributions are abit "substandard" to put it nicely. For pages like the Devil Fruits, you tend to overload pages with several pictures. While they make the page more colorful, the pages text are obscured and broken by them. Some of them aren't even the right images corresponding to text such as unnamed Califa's bar of soap technique. For pages like Robin and Nami, you provide some full body images for their infoboxes which is good. However you tend to switch them for lesser looking ones once in awhile. Changing images is good but only when they are better. Your most recent contribution other apart from images is the creation of Support Paddle 0. Now what is wrong here is not only have you made an article of a part of a ship and treated it like it was another ship instead of a part, but you didn't even provide anything basic to the page itself such as text explaining the article. You provide good stuff once in awhile but not everything is good. Your actions are not exactly something to be super angry about, at least for me, but they do give headaches. It would be nice if you would note what is being said and done so we won't always be rattling your cage, or at the most respond to the other editors talking to you.Mugiwara Franky 03:11, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Please Reply Before doing anything else, please reply to your fellow editors who wish to discuss your actions especially pertaining to images. If you do not at least give some brief explanations, you will be unfortunately "blocked" for a certain amount of time. Some of your contributions are good but a good number unfortunately fail to the community's standards.Mugiwara Franky 13:20, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Hmmm... I'd like to know what level of english you can speak please (don't worry, I just want to know if there is a communications problem going on here between us and you). If there is a problem, let me know, we might be able to sort something out. As for the manga... Do you have an art program? If you can' translate the text on it, then its best to just blank the words out and leave the speech bubbles white. The words aren't important anyway. I usually do that myself when using the Japanese version anyway. --One-Winged Hawk 23:32, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks for Replying Thanks for replying abit. One of the more prominent things that irked the rest of us, was the fact our messages to you had no responses. It kinda made the situation more problematic than it should be. Since you replied, it's kinda lessen. Thanks.Mugiwara Franky 06:17, 3 September 2008 (UTC)